eyes_on_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Suki ni Nacchau Darou?
Suki ni Nacchau Darou? (반해버리잖아; 好きになっちゃうだろう？; Banhaebeorijanha, You're in Love, Aren't You?) is a song featured in the digital single, Produce 48 - Final. This song was also re-released with an IZ*ONE version in their debut mini album, COLOR*IZ. Lyrics Romaji= Annani ganbatte ita no ni oh oh oh Omou you na kekka dasenai toki Ochikomu kimi ni boku wa nani wo ieba iin da? Sonna kantan ni kanau you na Yume janai to dare datte shitteru yo Afureru ase sae nugutteru Yoyuu nai koto mo Kinou made wa Ranku ga shita datta Kanojo ni made itsu no ma ni ka Nu nu nukasareta Kimi no sonna namida wo michattara Mou suki ni natchau janai? Zenryoku de uchikomu sugata Itsu datte utsukushii yo (ouen shitaku naru!) I'm on your side I'm on your side I'm on your side kimi shika mienai Bo bo boku wa mi mi mikata Kore kara ganbare! I'm on your side Dare mo mitenai tokoro de oh oh oh Jibun jishin wo zutto semeteru kedo Kimi wa juubun douryoku shite kita janai ka? Donna kotoba de Nagusametatte Kekka ga subete to kuyashi sou ni Yu yu yu yuun darou? Kimi no sonna yowasa wo shichattara Ah motto suki ni naru shika nai Tooku kara mimamotte agetai Bukiyou na sono ikikata (akirametara dame) Never give up never give up Never give up asu wo shinjitte Ki ki kimi wa de de dekiru Mada mada kore kara Never give up! Ashita koso wa umare kawarou Atarashi jibun ga mitsukaru hazu Tsu tsu tsu tsu tsu tsu tsu tsu tsuyoku nare! Kimi no sonna namida wo michattara Mou suki ni natchau janai? Zenryoku de uchikomu sugata Itsu datte utsukushii yo (ouen shitaku naru!) I'm on your side I'm on your side I'm on your side kimi shika mienai Bo bo boku wa mi mi mikata Kore kara ganbare |-| Kanji= あんなに頑張っていたのに　oh oh 思うような結果出せない時 落ち込む君に僕は何を言えばいいんだ？ そんな簡単に叶うような 夢じゃないと 誰だって知ってるよ 溢れる汗さえ　拭ってる 余裕ないことも... 昨日　までは ランキングが下だった 彼女にまで　いつのまにか ヌヌヌカサレタ 君のそんな淚を見ちゃったら もう好きになっちゃうじゃない？ 全力で打ち込む姿 いつだって美しいよ (応援したくなる) I'm on your side I'm on your side I'm on your side 君しか見えない ボボボクハ ミミミカタ これから頑張れ！ I'm on your side 誰も見てないところで oh oh oh 自分自身をずっと責めてるけど 君は充分 努力して来たじゃないか どんな　言葉で 慰めたって 結果がすべてと悔しそうに 言う言う言う言うんたろう？ 君にそんな弱さを知っちゃったら ああ　もっと好きになるしかない 遠くから見守ってあげたい 不器用なその生き方 (諦めたらダメ) Never give up! Never give up! Never give up! 明日を信じて キキキミハ デデデキル まだまだ　これから Never give up! 明日こそは生まれ変わろう 新しい自分が見つかるはず ツツツ　ツツツ　ツツツヨクナレ 君のそんな淚を見ちゃったら もう好きになっちゃうじゃない？ 全力で打ち込む姿 いつだって美しいよ (応援したくなる) I'm on your side I'm on your side I'm on your side 君しか見えない ボボボクハ ミミミカタ これから頑張れ！ |-| Hangul= 안나니 감밧떼 이타노니 Oh Oh Oh? 오모우요우나 켓까 다세나이 또키 오치코무 키미니 보쿠와 나니오 이에바 이인다 소온나 칸탄니 카나우 요우나 유메쟈 나이토 다레다앗떼 시-잇떼루요 아후레루 아세사에 누구웃 데루 요우-나이코토모 키노오 마데와 라안크가 시타다앗타 카노조니마데 이츠노마니카 누 누 누카사레타 키미노 소온나 나미다오 미차앗따라 모- 스키니 나앗짜우자나이 제은료쿠데 우치코무 스가타 이츠다앗테 우츠쿠시이요 오-엔시타쿠나루 I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side 키미시까 미에나이 보 보 보쿠와 미 미 미카타 코레카라 가은바레 I’m on your side 다레모 미테나이 토고로데 Oh Oh Oh 지분지싱오 즈또 세메테루케도 키미와 쥬우분 도료쿠시테키타자나이까 도온나 코토바데 나구사메타앗떼 케에까가 수베테토 쿠야시소오니 유-유-유-유-은다로우 키미노 소온나 요와사오 싯짜앗따라 아아- 모또 스키니나루시카나이 토-쿠카라 미마못떼 아게타이 부키요-나 소노 이키카타 아키라메타라 다메 Never give up Never give up (Oh Yeah) Never give up 아스오 시인지떼 키 키 키미와 데 데 데키루 마다마다 코레카라 Never give up 아시타코소와 우마레카와로우 아타라시-지분-가 미츠카루하즈 츠츠츠 츠츠츠 츠츠츠 요쿠나레 키미노 소온나 나미다오 미차앗따라 모- 스키니나앗짜우자나이 제은료쿠데 우치코무 스가타 이츠다앗테 우츠쿠시이요 오-엔시타쿠나루 I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side 키미시까 미에나이 보 보 보쿠와 미 미 미카타 코레카라 가은바레 Category:Discography Category:IZ*ONE Category:IZ*ONE Discography Category:COLOR*IZ